Love is a Beautiful Thing
by webeta123
Summary: A series of drabbles about our favorite couple! Well my favorite couple. Fiyeraba! Reader-friendly! Rating just in case. It may hit 100 one day! No real schedule. Only when my muse decides to come around and say hi.
1. Nicknames

**A/N: Hello people of fanfiction and beyond. I have seen a series of drabbles but I have never attempted such a feat before. Well here it is for your hopefully reading pleasure. This would probably happen sometime after the Lion Cub scene.**

**Nicknames**

"Hi Fifi!" Fiyero visibly flinched at the name as his current girlfriend bounced up to him. He gave her a customary kiss and hug.

"Galinda do you have to call me that? You know I hate that nickname." Fiyero said.

"But what should I call you then?" Galinda said.

"How about Fiyero?" He said like it would be a new concept for her. Galinda shrugged her shoulders. She went off to whatever class she had next. Fiyero walked for a while before Elphaba walked in his direction. As she passed she said, "Hey Yero." He stopped for a moment to watch her.

"Hey Elphaba." He said, long after she was in hearing range. He enjoyed nicknames.


	2. Snow

**A/N: Hello people who are currently reading this author's note. So here is the next little drabble. This would probably occur sometime after the Lion Cub scene.**

**Snow**

Fiyero looked out his window to see snow covering the ground and the tops of the trees. He quickly got his boots and coat and went out in the winter wonderland. He walked around before stopping to watch a curious sight.

The green girl was standing in the snow, oblivious to her watcher. She was twirling to her own music and even humming some of it to herself. It sounded like an upbeat kind of song that he didn't know someone like her knew. She had a content smile on her face and her eyes were closed.

She eventually fell back content to let the flakes fall on her and her hair that had billowed from her braid. She looked so peaceful, like she belonged there. She sighed, her breath visible. She giggled for a moment. He never knew that she was able to make such a sound. She began to blow at flakes that tried to land on her face. She laughed. He thought her laughter sounded like the chiming of bells. She eventually stopped her battle with the snowflakes and got up, brushing off the snowflakes from her clothes. She pulled her hair back into its tight braid and left.

Fiyero decided that he loved the snow.

**Before you ask yes most of my drabbles will be post-Lion Cub mostly because they are in the crush mode and its easier than them being pre-Lion Cub because I'm not sure how to make them hate each other...what can I say? They're my favorite couple. If not post-Lion Cub it will most likely be post-musical or Shiz AU where they date. It's just easier alright?!**


	3. Cornered

**A/N: Yes I know three drabbles in one day? You guys must love me for this! Right? OK here's the next drabble.**

**Cornered**

Elphaba walked down the empty hall of Shiz, holding her books to her chest. She had a feeling she was being watched. It sort of scared her but at the same time she knew that whoever was watching wasn't going to hurt her. She heard the scurrying of feet behind her. She tried to pick up her pace. But at the same time she wanted to slow down so that she could see who the feet belonged to.

She stopped when she met a dead end. She turned to face her chaser. In a moment she was backed into the corner by a certain Vinkun prince. She dropped her books and weaved her fingers in his hair. She kissed him enthusiastically. She smiled against his lips and laughed a bit. He broke away to look at her. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"I used to never let myself be cornered, but now...I welcome it."

**Hey don't blame me for my fluff-love. I could do much worse.**


	4. Guilty Pleasures

**A/N: Hello! Yes I am bored. I just thought of another drabble! It involves candy! **

**Guilty Pleasures**

Elphaba snuck into her dorm room after class and went to one section of the wall on her side of the dorm. She pulled out her training wand and said the spell she had come up with to make sure what was behind the wall stayed hidden. _sho la te ca choco. _A small compartment opened for Elphaba. She reached inside and pulled out her guilty pleasure, chocolate. She quickly unwrapped one of the small chocolate bars and ate it, enjoying the taste of it melting in her mouth. She sighed in contentment.

Later that night she went to Fiyero's dorm to see him. He opened the door quickly and let her in. As soon as the door closed she was up against it, being kissed senseless. Her hands danced on the tattoos that graced his chest, Fiyero's shirt long gone in the short time they had been together. As Fiyero kissed her neck, most likely leaving a mark for all to see in the morning, she sighed in contentment. She had more than one guilty pleasure.

**This is musical-verse except for the tattoo part. I always imagine musical-verse Fiyero with the Vinkun markings. Can't help it.**


	5. 8 o' clock

**8 o' clock**

7:55 Elphaba sat at her desk

7:58 Fiyero walked in the room

7:59 Elphaba goes to Fiyero

8:00 Fiyero is backed against wall being kissed by Elphaba.

Just another day.

**I got tired of Fiyero initiating the kiss. REVIEW!**


	6. Tease Part 1

**Tease Part 1**

Elphaba inadvertally flipped her hair out of her face as she read.

"Elphaba do you have to do that?" Fiyero said exasperatedly. Elphaba looked up to see a very irate Fiyero.

"Huh?" Elphaba asked confusedly.

"You're teasing me!"

"What? I'm doing nothing of the sort." Elphaba said.

"Oh please. Flipping your hair like that. That's more of a Galinda move, don't you think?" Fiyero said.

"I wasn't trying to tease you! If I was you'd be on the floor by now." Elphaba said.

"Really?" Fiyero said as he looked at Elphaba with interest.

"Yes really, Yero I am be a little anti-social but I know how to flirt and tease. Galinda taught me during her "Try to make me popular" stage. She said I was a natural." Elphaba said as she put her book in her bag.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting." Fiyero said as Elphaba stood up.

"How so?"

"We'll tease the other in any way and whoever cracks first loses." Fiyero said. Elphaba stepped closer to him and laid a hand on his arm. She began to make small circles with her fingers.

"So...would this be allowed?" Elphaba asked in a sensual voice. Fiyero shut his eyes hard before letting out a deep breath. He hadn't realized how hard this would be. He simply nodded before going out of the library. As he walked out he and Elphaba both thought _Let the games begin._

**Hehe this will be fun. There'll be a maximum of 5 drabbles on this subject this being the first. Cast your votes on who will win. Whoever guesses correctly gets a cookie! (virtual of course.) Sent via PM! As Elphaba and Fiyero just said Let the Games Begin!**


	7. Tease Part 2

**Tease Part 2**

The next day Fiyero came out to Elphaba's dorm to walk her to breakfast. He wore his signature tight white pants with a blue vest and white shirt. He had his hair in its natural awesomeness. He knocked on Elphaba's door and heard from within, "It's Fiyero! Pull me in! Pull me in!" He didn't know what it meant but it was Elphaba no doubt. "Am I good? Good. See you later Galinda." The door slowly opened to show Elphaba. Elphaba wore a spaghetti-strap corset dress that barely reached her knees. Her hair was cascading down her back in gentle waves. It took Fiyero a moment to remember to breath.

Elphaba stood there with a gentle smile on her face. In reality she was freaking out at Fiyero's appearance. The shirt he wore accented his chest very well and the blue brought out his eyes perfectly. Behind her back she balled her hand in a fist then relaxed. She took his hand and lead him out of the dormitory. She made gentle circles with her thumb. When they got to the cafeteria they were greeted by a magnitude of cat-calls to Elphaba. Fiyero wanted to punch each of them in the face. When Elphaba's back was turned he gave them the finger. They got in line and got their food. Every time Elphaba leaned to get something she leaned just right so that he could see just a bit of her cleavage. They finally paid for their food and sat down at a table. Elphaba began to eat as she occasionally flipped her hair towards Fiyero as it fell in her face.

Fiyero stayed calm as best he could. He was glad he had food to occupy him for the moment before he retaliated. As he ate his toast he casually put one hand on Elphaba's knee. He squeezed for a moment before moving higher on her leg and squeezed again. Elphaba started to eat more quickly. Soon they both finished and sat for a moment and talked.

"You know there's something different." Elphaba said as she looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah your hair's a little different." Elphaba reached up and weaved her fingers in his hair and pulled slightly giving Fiyero tingles down his spine. When he was able to calm down he took Elphaba back to her dorm. She waved to Fiyero and closed the door before leaning on it.

"So…how'd it go?" Galinda said.

"Hardest breakfast I've ever had."

**So Fiyero has some tricks up his sleeve to! Keep on sending in those votes! The next drabble will settle the bet! And then we move on!**


	8. Tease Final Part

**Tease Final Part**

After classes Elphaba walked through the gardens, collecting her thoughts.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Elphaba gasped and looked to see Fiyero standing there, leaning on a bush. Elphaba went to the bush and leaned on it with him.

"You know…the bet? It's really stupid." Elphaba said after a moment.

"Really? I was actually thinking the same thing." Fiyero said as he took Elphaba's hand.

"We both know how to tease the other mercilessly. Like this dress? Galinda gave it to me. It goes mid-calf on her." Elphaba said as she played with the hem.

"That would explain the shortness." Fiyero said with a smirk. "Yeah…this vest? Nicked it from Boq. Knew it would bring out my eyes. Don't have anything like it." Elphaba looked at the ketchup stain on it. "He's probably going to kill me because of the stain." Fiyero said with a laugh. Elphaba nodded with a smile.

"Yeah…he most likely will." She said in agreement.

"Can we just kiss and call it a draw?" Fiyero asked.

"Draw."

"Draw." They kissed, both glad that the bet was over.

**So technically they both won all who voted can expect virtual cookies by tomorrow!**


	9. Falling

**A/N: Here is the next drabble sorry it took so long for me to get inspiration. This is a pre-Lion Cub**

Elphaba went onto to the ice, holding onto the wall for dear life, watching Fiyero help Galinda glide on the ice. She tentatively let go off the wall and began to try and skate. She was doing pretty good until Fiyero pushed her hard and made her fall. She cried out as she hit her knee hard on the ice. That wasn't the reason though. When she heard his laugh at her expense, a rip went into her heart. She picked herself up and skated off the ice, but not before tripping Fiyero as he skated back to Galinda. She stomped off the ice and went to the counter, ready to leave.

She would get chastised that night by Galinda for tripping Fiyero, but all she cared about was the fact that Fiyero had tripped her, making her fall.

**You all can give me any ideas you have! I'll use them!**


	10. Studying

**A/N: Here's the next drabble. This is what happens when I study Biology while eating Mike and Ikes. This is a little less angsty then the last one. And yes I consider the last one angsty.**

"Ok…" Elphaba said as she looked over her notes for Biology. She looked up at the blue eyes staring back at her. "What is diffusion?" Elphaba asked with a Moz and Oz at the ready. Fiyero rolled his eyes at her attempt at distracting him with a Moz and Oz, though appetizing he saw something much more delicious in front of him.

"Uh…diffusion is…when a molecule…moves from an area of high concentration to low?" Elphaba tossed the Moz and Oz in the air, while licking her lips in the effort to make sure it landed in his mouth. Fiyero reached up and caught it in his fist. He advanced on Elphaba, still studying her neck. Elphaba stumbled back on her bed that they were studying on. She studied his eyes that were smoldering. She knew what he wanted and was happy to give it to him. Studying has advantages.

**Are you happy? Are you sad? Do you enjoy Mike and Ikes? Do you wish I would shut up? Review?**


	11. Death By Pencil

**A/N: OK so here is the next drabble. It's been sitting in my writing notebook for a while so now I will put it up!**

**Death By Pencil**

"I stabbed myself!" Fiyero screamed as he ran up to Elphaba.

"What? With what?" Elphaba asked as she searched for bleeding.

"With my pencil!" Elphaba looked at Fiyero who was dead serious. Elphaba burst into laughter. Fiyero frowned at her lack of concern. He showed her his hand which now had a small cut on it. Elphaba pouted at Fiyero before kissing the cut.

"Do you feel better?" Elphaba asked jokingly. Fiyero rolled his eyes, a habit he got from Elphaba, before pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

**This is based on a true event that happened to me. Though without Elphaba kissing it and makng it better. **


	12. Blush

**A/N: Here's the next drabble.**

**Blush**

When Fiyero had her backed against the closed broom closet door she blushed slightly at her position, though she wasn't paying attention to that. When a single hand slipped under her dress she blushed harder at the single thought of what would happen. When they heard steps from outside they broke apart immediately. They waited for the steps to fade before opening the door and walking out. As Elphaba turned to walk away, Fiyero smacked her behind before running off. She blushed even harder.

**Now do you understand the title? I had to write it.**


	13. Pool

**A/N: Here's a drabble**

"Elphaba get off my back!" Fiyero yelled as he tried not to lean into the pool they were so precariously close to.

"Why?" Elphaba asked.

"Well one: It's a little uncomfortable. And two…" Just then Boq pushed Fiyero, with Elphaba on his back, into the water. Elphaba floated off of Fiyero's back and looked at him for a moment. They resurfaced and began to climb out of the pool while laughing.

"We are a little close to the water."

**End.**


	14. Gáhlýn

**A/N: So here is a drabble I just thought of. AU obviously**

"Gáhlýn." Elphaba turned and looked to Fiyero.

"Excuse me?"

"Gáhlýn. It's Vinkun for love." Fiyero said as he held her close. Elphaba let her head fall back onto his shoulder. "You know there's an old proverb. If you say gáhlýn but don't truly mean it, you will forever have troubles in your love life. If you use it correctly you shall be forever happy in your life. Marry me." Fiyero said. Elphaba turned to look at him with a shocked look on her face.

"It's also a way to propose." Fiyero said. A small smile played his lips. Elphaba turned and kissed him.

**The end. Gáhlýn would probably be pronounced as gA-HA-le-en.**


	15. First Kiss

**A/N: Here's another drabble.**

Elphaba pushed her glasses higher on her nose as she studied her rough draft, making small corrections that she could correct later on her final copy. She was relaxing with a blanket thrown over herself under a tree in the courtyard. Her eyesight suddenly went blurry as her glasses were taken off her face. She let her eyes adjust before turning to the culprit.

"Can I help you, Mr. Tiggular?"

"Yes, you can answer a question of mine." He said.

"Which would be…"

"Who was your first kiss?"

"That's why you took my reading glasses hostage? To ask me a stupid question like that? What do you think?"

"I don't. And I genuinely want to know."

"I haven't."

"You've never been kissed by anyone?" She gives him an exasperated look.

"Not even my father could get past my hideous nature." Fiyero's eyebrows burrowed down. He set her glasses on the grass and brushed her hair from her face. A defiant look went across her face as she grabbed her glasses before he could stop her. As she went to stand up, he grabbed her arm making her fall into his chest. Her breath caught. His lips brushed on hers. She got up and tried to stop the heat that was rushing to her face. As he walked away she whispered, "You stole my first kiss."

**End. **


	16. DAH!

"DAHHH!" With that Elphaba ran around the corner and into Fiyero's arms. "BURN MY EYES!!!" Elphaba yelled.

"Why?"

"I…Galinda…Boq…clothes…dah!!!" Fiyero was able to piece together what Elphaba had tried to say through her shock.

"DAH! I'LL NEVER GET THAT MENTAL PICTURE OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Fiyero yelled while he gripped his head, trying to force such thoughts out. Galinda came around the corner with only a robe. Fiyero and Elphaba ran, screaming into the night.

**Hehe sorry for my excessive use of Dah. It seemed to work. Review **


	17. Wake Up Call

Fiyero was sleeping peacefully in his bed, dreaming of a certain green girl. Said green girl snuck into his room with a bullhorn in her hand. Galinda followed closely behind with a camera. Boq was sitting in his bed with his earplugs safely in his ears ahead of time. He also had a smirk written on his face. Elphaba positioned the bullhorn right at Fiyero's ear. She looked to Galinda who pointed to her ears, that had the earplugs in. She looked to Boq who nodded his head. She let go of the bullhorn for a moment and put in her earplugs. She mouthed to Boq and Galinda "_Three, two, one." _She pushed the alarm button which blared into Fiyero's ear.

"AHH!!!" Fiyero yelled with a girlish squeal. The flash of the camera went off before Elphaba and Galinda doubled over in laughter. Boq fell out of his bed from the force of his laughter. Elphaba recovered first.

"Good morning Fiyero. Sleep well?"

**End. :)**** Had to do it.**


	18. Wow

**A/N: This drabble contains a crazy Galinda and fun with Cheez-its.**

Fiyero waltzed into the room, looking for a certain green girl. When he did he saw something both amusing and scary. Elphaba was laying with her head at the foot of her bed, eating Cheez-its, as the chains on her wrists rattled. Fiyero followed the chains to the feet of the bed. "What happened?" Fiyero asked as he examined the chains, trying to find a weak spot.

"Galinda chained me to my bed saying and I quote 'You are stealing my man-candy'" Elpahaba said in a perfect imitation of Galinda. "Though I am glad she gave me these Cheez-its so I wouldn't starve."

"That would explain why Galinda's following me around like a pink puppy." Fiyero said as he also sat at the foot of the bed, right in front of Elphaba's face.

"Please help me. The blood has settled in my head and really, really hurts!" Elphaba said pathetically. "Though the Cheez-its do make it better and keep me distracted." Elphaba added.

"How do they distract you?"

"Watch." Elphaba took a Cheez-it from the box and threw it in the air, before balancing it on her tongue and swallowing it. "See? Distraction." Elphaba said as Fiyero stared at her.

"Oz to Fiyero." Elphaba said. "Are you going to help me anytime soon?" Elphaba said as she rattled the chains. Fiyero pressed his lips to hers. Elphaba's mouth hung as her hands did an elegant flick and the chains fell as if they had minds of their own. Her eyes went crossed-eyed and she passed out but not before saying, "Wow."

**End Drabble. Reviews make pi.**


	19. Sticks

**A/N: Here is a drabble dedicated to the joys of sticks.**

"Fiyero if you don't stop annoying me I'm going to poke you with a stick." Elphaba threatened. She was trying to read the required reading while Fiyero was making comments that frankly annoyed her to no end. Such as, "If you put a red girl and blue boy together do you get a purple baby?"

"A stick?" Fiyero asked ludicrously.

"Yes. A stick." Elphaba said determinedly. Fiyero pondered for a moment before continuing his annoying questions. Elphaba looked around before finding a round stick with a pointy tip. _Perfect. _Elphaba picked it up and poked Fiyero's arm, hard.

"OW! That hurt!"

"I warned you."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"That's why you never underestimate me." Elphaba said as she stood.

* * *

Years later, Elphaba stared at the little stick in her hand in awe. "Fi-Fi-FIYERO!" Elphaba yelled. Fiyero ran into the room. Elphaba held the stick out to him and he looked at it before his mouth dropped. "Omigod."

"I know." Elphaba said with a smile.

"Omigod."

"I know."

"O-mi-god."

"Is that all your going to say?"

"No." Fiyero pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "We're having a baby!"

"We're having a baby!" Elphaba repeated.

"YES!!!"

**End Drabble. Reviews are like a smile on a baby Elphie.**


	20. Ice Cream

**A/N: Here's a drabble involving ice cream. Inspired by Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba's story "Peppermint Ice Cream"**

"Hey Elphaba!" Fiyero yelled as he ran up to her in the library. She did her signature eye-roll as the people in the library shh'd him.

"_What_ Fiyero?" Elphaba said, putting extra venom on the What.

"I've got a question."

"What is it?" Elphaba said, defeated.

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Blueberry. And your's?" She would never admit that she only liked it because it matched his eyes.

"Lime." He would never tell her that the reason that he loved it was because it was green.

"Cool." He ran back out of the library as more people shh'd him.

Later as a harvest moon rose, Fiyero led her blindly to a spot in the courtyard. He took off the blind-fold to show a bucket of blueberry and lime ice cream in the middle of a picnic blanket. She smiled shyly to him and he reached around the bucket to show two bowls and spoons. They ate as they talked about life. Soon the ice cream was gone and they both had ice cream covering their lips, though they had yet to notice.

They were too busy kissing senselessly.

**End drabble. Review!**


	21. Never Believe

**Warning: This drabble contains singing Elphaba and sleeping Fiyero.**

For unknown reasons, Fiyero made his way to Elphaba and Galinda's room. On the door, below the name-plate there was a sign that said, "ALL BOYS WELCOME!" in pink bubble letters. Underneath that was smaller more Elphaba script, "Unless you're crazy, a mass murderer, or crazy. Yes, I wrote that twice you gonna do something about it?" He went through the door and found Elphaba sitting on her bed, listening to music. "_Never believe not so…it's magic, you know never believe its not so…its magic, you know never…" _Elphaba looked up at him and smiled. "_Believe." _

Fiyero jolted up out of his bed. "Darn it!"

**End. He he. I think this is one of the few drabbles that don't end in Elphaba and Fiyero kissing. The song used is "It's magic" sung by Selena Gomez. I don't own that along with Wicked  
**


	22. Fireflies

**A/N: This drabble is dedicated to fireflies.**

Elphaba was lying on the forest floor, with only Fiyero's body next to her to keep her warm. Their legs were entangled as Elphaba's head rested on Fiyero's chest. She listened to his heartbeat that matched hers perfectly, beat for beat.

Some fireflies came out to play. They began to dance above the couples' heads. They seemed to make patterns of waves and hearts. Elphaba smiled.

Fiyero reached his hand out and caught one of the fireflies. He brought his hand back down and opened his hand to show a small firefly who was crawling on his hand.

Elphaba reached her hand out and seemed to orchestrate the fireflies into a different pattern. When she was finished the fireflies floated in a pattern that said, "I love you."

Below it a small kiss was shared.

**End. Sorry if it was too cheesy. That's what I get for listening to "Fireflies" from Owl City.**


	23. Bedbugs

**A/N: So here is a drabble**

"Good night Yero. Don't let the bedbugs bite." Elphaba said as she turned away from Fiyero on the bed. Fiyero got a very stupid, but cute idea. He stealthily, or what he thought was stealthily, wrapped his arms around Elphaba's waist. She just snuggled into him. It was not an unusual occurrence for Fiyero to wrap his arms around her. Then he bit her neck. She gasped and looked over at him. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Testing."

"For what?" She asked, exasperated.

"To see if you would let bedbugs bite."

"So you're a bedbug now?" Elphaba asked, amused.

"No. I just wanted to see." Fiyero replied. Elphaba raised a single eyebrow at him. She got on top of him and straddled his hips for a moment. She returned the favor and nibbled on his right ear. He let out a groan of appreciation.

"So you let bedbugs bite?" She asked.

"Not all…only green ones." He replied.

"Just testing." With that she flipped herself off of Fiyero and went back to her original position. All he could think was, _She's not a bedbug…she's a tease. A very good tease._

**End Drabble.**


	24. See

**A/N: Here's a drabble.**

See Fiyero.

See Fiyero walk.

See Elphaba.

See Fiyero taunt Elphaba.

See Elphaba slip ice cube down Fiyero's shirt.

See Fiyero jump.

See Elphaba run.

See Fiyero chase.

See Elphaba turn.

See Fiyero catch.

See kiss.

**End Drabble.**


	25. Good

**A/N: So here is another drabble.**

Sitting in a restaurant on a date? Good.

Sitting in a restaurant while your date flirts with the waitress, who didn't realize who you were? Not good.

Scaring the waitress as you stand up menacingly? Good.

Slapping the waitress? Fun.

Kissing your date til he forgets his name? Better.

With that Elphaba finished her list.

**End Drabble**


	26. announcement

**A/N: Thx for the reviews.**

Elphaba and Fiyero were walking hand in hand through the Shiz courtyard, shocking all. It was just yesterday they were shouting at each other that they hated the other's guts and now if you looked really close you could see a love bite on both their necks. Fiyero stopped fast as another student gave them a strange look. He took a deep breath to calm himself before whispering to Elphaba, "I have to do something real quick." He stood up on the bench before holding his arms out wide and yelling at the top of his lungs, "I, FIYERO TIGGULAR AM COMPLETELY AND UDDERLY IN LOVE WITH ELPHABA THROPP! That is all." Fiyero jumped off the bench as students stood there in shocked silence. Elphaba slapped him before taking his face in her hands and kissing him, which he recuperated easily. Dr. Dillamond just shook his head and clapped his hooves together.

He hoped he would get an invitation to the wedding.

**End Drabble.**


	27. Wedding

**A/N: This drabble.**

"She's not coming." Fiyero said worriedly.

"She's coming Fiyero, don't worry." Boq said exasperatedly.

_Two minutes later._

"She's not coming!" Fiyero said again worriedly.

"Do I have to duct tape your mouth shut again?" Boq asked. He already had to do it once because he wanted to see Elphaba, before the wedding, and Glinda would have killed him if he ruined the tradition.

_Two minutes later._

"She's not-" Just then the music started and Fiyero's little sister came down the aisle. Halfway down she stopped and looked ready to cry. "I ran out of petals!" She cried. Fiyero's mother let out a sigh before taking her daughter's hand and leading her down the rest of the aisle.

Just then the door opened and Elphaba glided through the door, in a stunning white dress. Fiyero relaxed considerably as she came forward and stood next to him.

_Forty-five minutes later._

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Fiyero did just that.

_At the Reception_

"I-I-I-I am proud to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Fiyero Tiggular!" Dr. Dillamond said proudly, bleating on the first word. The reception went perfectly and in the middle of the table stood a pink and green striped card that read: "Congrats to the happy couple! Loads of Love, ElphabaROCKS, webeta123, and all the other Wicked Fan Fiction writers!"

**End.**


	28. Push

**A/N: Here is a drabble**

Galinda watched her ex and best friend fight yet again. She didn't know the reason and she didn't really care. She saw Boq walk up to her and she got an idea. She quickly whispered the plan in his ear as the smile he wore grew tenfold. "You are a genius!" He said when she finished.

"Thank you." Galinda sneakily snuck up behind Elphaba as Boq did the same to Fiyero. She counted on her fingers to Boq, "One, two, three!" Galinda pushed Elphaba's head to Fiyero as Boq pushed Fiyero's head to Elphaba. Their lips collided in the middle. After the second of confusion and disbelief the two slowly relaxed and kissed the other more willingly. Galinda and Boq shared a quick high-five.

**End.**


	29. Mysterious Tapping

**A/N: I know two drabbles in one day? It's Saturday.**

_Tap_

What is that noise? Is it the rain?

_Tap_

No, not the rain, though it is pouring out.

_Tap_

I get up and go to the window to find out the source of the mysterious tapping. It's Fiyero, standing in the pouring rain, throwing rocks at my window. _He is so cheesy. _My brain says. _But that's why you love him. _My heart said back. My brain didn't say anything else. I turned to get my jacket but thought, _What the hell?_ and just jumped out the window. My feet squished against the cold ground as I ran up to Fiyero. He dropped the rocks before I jumped into his arms. He spun me around before planting a kiss on my lips, as the rain continued to pour.

**End Drabble. This is cheesy I know, forgive me.**


	30. Shiver

**A/N: Here is a drabble inspired by the word Shiver**

"Kind of chilly tonight." Elphaba said as she subconsciously walked closer to Fiyero. A harvest moon was high above the sky with a littering of stars encircling it.

"Sort of." Fiyero said as he subconsciously walked closer also. Elphaba shivered as a wind passed around them. Fiyero took off his jacket and sat it on her shoulders. Elphaba took it off.

"I don't want you to freeze." Elphaba said.

"I'm a natural furnace. Don't worry about it." Fiyero retorted. Elphaba set the jacket back on her shoulders. Fiyero put his arm around her also.

"Wow you are like a furnace." Elphaba said. They made it back to the dorm room. A single light flickered above them. "Thank you for letting me borrow this." Elphaba said as she began to take off the jacket.

"Keep it." Fiyero said.

"Why would I-" Fiyero cut her off by kissing her. He backed her against the wall behind her. She shivered, but this time with pleasure. A shiver went through Fiyero as well. It wasn't from the cold.

**End Drabble.**


	31. Shatter

**A/N: Ok so this drabble is inspired by the word Shatter. That can't mean anything good.**

A sound that sounded like a banshee's call came from room twenty-twenty one. Fiyero stopped fast as he was about to knock on the door to pick up his girlfriend, Galinda. When it stopped, he slowly opened the door to find Elphaba sitting on the floor, rocking while covering her ears with pillows. She looked up and gave him a look that said, "Help me." On the other side of the room, Galinda was holding a mirror. She frowned at it for a moment before letting out another falsetto note. Elphaba braced herself before getting up slowly and walking to her friend. She then took the mirror and threw it to the ground, shattering the glass. She picked it up and gave it back to her friend.

"There it broke. Now go on your date. I have to go get my ears checked. Again." Elphaba walked out of the room., muttering something about earplugs and a special pillow. Fiyero let his eyes follow her, wishing she had stayed to take her poppy.

**End Drabble.**


	32. Dance

**A/N: OK so this drabble is for the massive amounts of rain that keep coming sporadically. **

Fiyero always thought that his favorite thing to do was Dance Through Life.

After he met Elphaba, he learned that Dancing in the Rain is so much better.

Especially with the girl you love.

**Extremely short. End.**


	33. Lion Cub

**A/N: Oh…my…Oz! 100 reviews? Thank you guys so much! And not a single flame! Thank you to Beautifully Tragic Girl for giving me the big 1-0-0. And in honor of that I am making a drabble just for you! This is in honor of one of your fave quotes!**

She was so infuriating! "You must think I'm really stupid don't you!" He yelled, more of statement then question.

"No! Not really stupid." She took that cub and put it on the ground in front of her. After a squabble of words, she started to shush the small cub as it whimpered, like a mother would their frightened child. Fiyero stopped short. Is this the same Elphaba that was yelling at him? He knelt beside her.

"His heart is trembling." _He's not the only one. _"I didn't mean to frighten him." Brown met blue. "You're bleeding." Satin met his cheek. "He must of scratched you."

"Yeah, or maybe he scratched me or something." _Where did that come from? _So close, her breath so warm. Suddenly a flash of blonde popped into his mind. He ran.

Worst decision he ever had to make. He would never make the wrong choice again.

**End Drabble.**


	34. Purple

**A/N: Here is a drabble inspired by the word, "Purple"**

In an argument about…something, Elphaba and Fiyero found themselves covered with blue and red paint, respectively. Elphaba was fuming still about the argument and her new pigment of skin while Fiyero was lounging relaxingly on a desk. Fiyero then got an idea.

"Hey Elphaba?"

"What!" Elphaba yelled angrily.

"Do you want to make purple?" Elphaba stopped abruptly and turned to look at Fiyero.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to make purple?" Fiyero said, accenting every word. Elphaba walked up to Fiyero before sitting in his lap. In the back of his mind, Fiyero wondered if Elphaba was bipolar.

"Love too." With that they kissed, making purple.

**End Drabble. And NO MORE SCHOOL! HOORAY!**


	35. Every Step You Take

**A/N: This is a drabble inspired by "Every Breath You Take" from the Police.**

Fiyero was bending over his maps, trying to find just one mistake that would lead him to Elphaba. Why was there no pattern, no clue? _Oh right, I'm talking about Elphaba. She wouldn't give that sort of thing up if her life depended on it. Which it did._

"Every move you make, every vow you break, every smile you fake, every claim you stake I'll be watching you." A voice sang. Fiyero snapped his head up only to see a full moon in the open window. _Open?_ Fiyero went to the window. He looked to the moon and could have sworn he saw a shadow fly over the moon.

**End Drabble.**


	36. Across the Bridge

**A/N: This was inspired by Shrek 1 (The best one)**

Elphaba was walking across a rickety, wooden bridge with Fiyero right in front of her. Fiyero was stuck dead in the middle of the bridge. Galinda had already sprinted across. Elphaba started to swing the bridge a bit as she walked. "Elphaba, don't do that." Fiyero said as he looked at the lava below. Elphaba stopped and looked Fiyero. "I'm sorry do what?" Elphaba asked innocently. "This?" Elphaba began to swing the bridge harder. Fiyero got a vice grip on the bridge and stopped it.

"Yes that!" Fiyero said. Elphaba began to swing the bridge harder than before. She walked forward as Fiyero began to say, "WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIE," on repeat. He eventually got to the other end as did Elphaba.

"Fiyero, open your eyes." Fiyero did and immediately stopped screaming about his immediate death. Elphaba rolled her eyes as she made her way towards Kiamo Ko.

"Elphaba one last thing." Fiyero said as he caught up with her. As Elphaba turned, Fiyero grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. "Don't do that again." He muttered against her lips.

"If it gets you across the bridge."

**End Drabble.**


	37. Graduation

**A/N: This is a drabble inspired by the graduation ceremony today I had to play at with my school band.**

Her speech was beautiful. He got his diploma, a gigantic feat to others, not so much to her. She knew that he could do it.

"…I now present the graduating class of 1925." She threw her cap in the air as did he. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. He heard Glinda's joyous squeal. He heard the song in the background, "_Tonight's gonna be a good night…" _He felt her arms wrap around his neck. He didn't care though.

All that mattered to him was her sweet, sweet lips.

**End Drabble. Sadly this did not actually happen considering I am not a graduating senior.**


	38. Fight

**A/N: Here's a drabble from the days of Fiyero's Gale Force Training**

He ran faster, he fought harder, and he pushed himself to the limits of his abilities. His commanding officers were impressed to see such a young man work so hard. His comrades wondered what his strength was.

They didn't know that every time Fiyero felt like giving up, he thought of Elphaba being strung up on a crucifix, ready to be burned.

That got him up and running again.

**End Drabble. **


	39. Tell

**A/N: This will probably one of the most saddest drabbles I've ever written.**

_Tell Yero I love him,  
Tell Galinda she will forever be my best friend,  
Tell Nessa I hate her and she is a b***.  
Tell Morrible she scares me, though I would never let it show.  
Tell Frex that I know that I was never his own.  
With that good bye._

A kick of the chair and she is gone.

**End.**


	40. Scuffing

**A/N: I HAVE GOTTEN INSPIRATION! *cheers*.**

Galinda Upland, was a very curious person. So when she heard a scuffing sound followed by a barely audible giggle from behind one of the pillars, she naturally had to investigate. She mentally sang the Mission Ozpossible theme song in her head and quietly snuck around the pillar to find an interesting sight. The scandalousicious Prince Fiyero Tiggular was backed against the pillar and was caught in a very…passionate embrace by her best friend, Elphaba Thropp, which he was returning quite willingly. Galinda quietly walked away and immediately began planning blackmail plans involving lots of glitter and poofy dresses.

***sing-song voice*Eeeend Drabbleeee Wow it feels so great saying that again.**


	41. Tell Me What?

**A/N: Here is a drabble**

Elphaba got out of her Philosophy class and saw Fiyero and Galinda come towards her. She decided to use her knowledge of Old Munchkin to tell Fiyero something that she could never say in Common Ozian. "Fiyero?"

"Yeah?"

"Je t'aime Fiyero." With that she went away. Fiyero let go of Galinda and ran to Elphaba.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes."

"Ti amo Elphaba." Fiyero said in Vinkun. Both of them smiled.

Fiyero was glad he went to that seminar on Old Munchkin while Elphaba was glad she went to that seminar on the Vinkun language. Galinda was just confused.

**End drabble. Tell me what languages were what! Review!**


	42. The Cards

**A/N: I HAVE GOTTEN INSPIRATION! Also, any prompts/ideas you guys have I will gladly use**

**The Cards**

Elphaba was excited. Today she got some tarot cards from her grandfather. She was ready to try them out on Fiyero. She saw him coming out of his Philosophy class. She pulled him away from the stream of college students. With a quick kiss she pushed him onto a lawn chair and sat at the other. "I want to do your tarot cards!" Elphaba said as she pulled the cards out of the package. She grabbed the sheet that her grandfather also sent that had the meanings. She laid out three cards like it said. "Ok past, present, future." She turned over the first one to find the sun. She quickly read over the sheet.

"Ok, the sun means contentment and happiness. Good health. And Mental, physical and spiritual vitality." She looked to Fiyero for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's true. Never once got sick. And I loved my childhood."

Elphaba turned over the second one to find the fool. A slight smile came to her face. "Changing the status quo."

"That's very true." Fiyero said as he took Elphaba's hand from across the table.

Elphaba turned the last one to find the hanged man. Her smile faded. "That doesn't look good." Fiyero stated.

"Sacrifice in the present to reap benefit in the future." Elphaba read.

"They're just cards. They're just voodoo anyway." Fiyero said.

"You're right." Elphaba said. Though she wondered who he was talking to, her or himself.

**End Drabble. Again any suggestions or prompts are welcome!**


	43. Middle

**A/N: Here is a drabble! You have to love the fact that drabbles in other fandoms can give you inspiration!**

Elphaba looked over Fiyero's shoulder at his paper as he studied the paper boat that Boq had made. It was the deal he and Fiyero had made, Fiyero wrote the essay, Boq did the boat. "Fiyero you might want to spell check real quick." Fiyero looked over his essay and saw nothing wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"You misspelled Boq's last name. It's _Riddle_ not _Middle_." Despite this fact, Fiyero laughed.

"Boq Middle!" Fiyero said in between his laughs. "As if Riddle wasn't bad enough!" Against her will Elphaba smiled at that. "You smiled! Come, let us cuddle on the couch." With that Fiyero pulled Elphaba towards the couch and sat them both down. He slowly began to kiss her neck.

"Yero…you have to fix your essay." Elphaba said as she slowly lost the will to talk but attempted to persevere.

"Fae…don't try and get in the _middle_ of my cuddling acts." Fiyero said as he gently bit her neck.

"Well you don't want to stay up to the _middle_ of the night fixing it do you?" Elphaba said as she wrapped one of his chocolate locks around her emerald finger.

"No…no I do not. It is quite a _riddle_…" Fiyero said as he gently pushed her down onto the couch. "…but we could always have fun in the _middle_! How about that?" Fiyero asked hopefully.

"Alright." With that both of the young adults' lips were connected. For all of two seconds before Boq came in.

"Hey guys have you seen- oh sorry." Both of them looked up. "Uh…I'll come back later apparently I got in the middle of something." As he left he heard both of them erupt with laughter and one of them fall on the ground. What in Oz was so funny?

**End Drabble. Please review.**


	44. Surprise!

**A/N: I finally got inspiration!**

Meeting your boyfriend's parents is often nerve-racking. It's worse when they already expect something of you.

Fiyero's parents were no different. When they got Fiyero's letter, saying he was going to bring a guest with him to their monthly dinners at the Vinkun restaurant just outside the campus, they already knew what to expect, or so they thought. They expected a bubblehead, who wouldn't understand a word of Vinkun and have to have Fiyero to translate everything for her.

So when Elphaba came in on Fiyero's arm that day, they were surprised to find an air of intelligence and grace surrounding her. She sat down and calmly nodded her head to them before picking up the menu and beginning to scan it. When the waiter came to take their orders, they waited for Elphaba to ask Fiyero to translate what she wanted. Instead she spoke, in perfect Vinkun. "Me gustaría tener un agua con una ramita de limón. También me gustaría tener su sopa de gazpacho." She turned to Fiyero's parents, who watching her with amazed expressions. "¿Mencioné que hablar con fluidez Vinkun?"

**End Drabble. Here's the translation of what Elphaba said, "I would like a water with a sprig of lemon. Also I would like to have your gazpacho soup. Did I mention I speak fluent Vinkun?" (Gazpacho soup is a vegetarian Mexican dish.)**


	45. Race

**A/N: INSPIRATION! And hopefully I'll get a better response out of this one.**

A group of students watched the two racers get in position for a race.

"Think I could beat you in a race, Tiggular?" Elphaba asked as she got in a running position.

"In. Your. Dreams. Thropp." Fiyero said back. Galinda walked up and stood in the middle of the two.

"This will be a one-hallway race. First one down the hallway and back, wins. There will be no pushing, shoving, or spell-casting." Galinda sent a look to Elphaba, who just grinned. "Racers, on your mark." Elphaba sent one last sneaky grin to Fiyero. "Get set." Fiyero just grinned. "GO!" Both racers ran down the hallway to the sound of the crowd cheering them on. Well, Fiyero on. Elphaba skid around as she reached the end of the hallway.

"Elphaba's in the lead with Fiyero close behind." Boq narrated. "Oh Fiyero's taken the lead. No it's Elphaba. It's Fiyero. It's Elphaba. Fiyero. Elphaba. Fiyero. Elphie. Yero. And!" Elphaba and Fiyero pushed themselves to the finish line to the flash of the camera. "It's a photo finish!" Boq took deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating as he collapsed in the chair he was in. Galinda waved the photo frantically, trying to make it set faster. Fiyero all but poured his water on his face while Elphaba gulped down her Ozerade. The crowd waited with halted breath. Galinda looked at the photo then at her friends, then back at the photo. A brilliant smile came onto her face. "It's a tie. Both of you have to-"

She didn't even finish her sentence. They already settled each of their sides of the bet. They kissed.

**End Drabble. Review. Please.**


	46. Stuff

**A/N: INSPIRATION! **

Elphaba and Fiyero sat in the library, talking. Of course they kept up the illusion of studying when the librarian came by but when she left they went back to talking. "Hey, Yero, what do you think about at night?" Elphaba asked. _Your beautiful black hair, your soul-piercing chocolate eyes, how your laugh fills a room if it is let out._

"Stuff." Fiyero said, covering his thoughts.

"What kind of stuff?" Elphaba asked. _The ways I would kiss you senseless, your scream of ecstasy(imagined) as you climaxed, how I would proudly have you on my arm as my girlfriend or wife(one day)._

"Just stuff." Fiyero said nonchalantly as he repositioned his legs.

"Oh." She said, sad that he didn't share his thoughts. _Well, it's probably for the best. It's not like he sees me as anything more than a friend._

**END DRABBLE! YUM!  
**


	47. Nine Point Nine

**A/N: INSPIRATION!**

Fiyero was walking down the courtyard way with Boq and Avaric by his side when he asked them a question. "Hey, guys, who do you think, is the ugliest girl here?" The boys seemed to ponder this for a moment before Boq spoke up.

"Morrible. Definitely."

"So true. Avaric?"

"…Pfannee." Fiyero nodded his head.

"Obscene." Avaric nodded in agreement.

"You know who I think is the ugliest girl? That Elphaba Thropp. You know, on a scale of one to ten, one being, one being ugliest and ten, ten being pretty. I'd give her…an eight…" He pondered this for a moment. "Mmm…a nine…well not over a nine point nine. Because- Because there is always room for improvement. Not everyone can as perfect as me." Fiyero did a quick hair toss. "I myself am holding out for a nine point nine. Because I am worth it."

"What about Galinda on your little scale?"

"Eh…I'd give her…a definite eight."

"Why'd she get lower than Elphaba?"

"Because…you have to take into account the fact that…Galinda's not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box…if you know what I mean." The boys walked off, continuing their discussion. Elphaba leaned against the statue she had been standing behind, out of view of the boys, with her books clutched to her chest, with a slight smile.

**End Drabble. Can you sense my reference? Sniff it out!**


End file.
